Are you afraid of the dark?
by Zednecer
Summary: ¿Le tienes miedo a la obscuridad? ¿No? Creo que deberías tenerlo.
1. Los toques extraños

**ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK?**

¿Le tienes miedo a la obscuridad? ¿No? Creo que deberías tenerlo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo no gano nada más que alivio en mis noches de insomnio con esto.  
Advertencias: De momento ninguna, la historia irá trascendiendo y obscureciéndose en el transcurso de episodios. Disfruten. :3

* * *

Los días para los ninis de la familia Matsuno eran intrascendentes y aburridos. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no se enfrascaban en alguna rara aventura. Todos se dedicaban a lo suyo, flojear y apostar, tratar de conseguir chicas, dejar de ser ninis y parias sociales, cuidar y consentir a los gatos, jugar béisbol, y conocer nuevas e interesantes personas.

Una rutina tranquila para todos ellos, los días eran tan normales que ninguno de ellos imaginaba lo que pasaría después.

* * *

Luego de su habitual visita al puesto de Oden de Chibita, los sextillizos se dirigían completamente ebrios a casa, cuidando el no toparse con algún policía que los riñera, o caerse y despertar con una cruda tremenda en un callejón.

Al llegar a casa y subir más que dispuestos a dormir, apenas fueron capaces de quitarse la ropa, algunos de "ponerse" el pijama y desparramarse en el futón. Ese no fue el caso de Karamatsu, quien se saltó uno de los pasos al desnudarse y quedarse exclusivamente en bóxer para caer rendido en su habitual lugar y dormir a pierna suelta como si nada.

La noche transcurría como todas, el silencio roto por los ronquidos de Osomatsu y los balbuceos de Jyushimatsu. Todos dormían plácidamente, hasta que el segundo hijo, en medio de la bruma del sueño, comenzó a sentir unos toquecitos en la pierna. Pensando que sería Ichimatsu moviéndose entre sueños, intentó dormir nuevamente. Estuvo a nada de conseguirlo cuando sintió una mano grande apoyándose en él.  
Se levantó dispuesto a pedirle a Ichimatsu que parara sólo para encontrarlo dormido, babeando inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Totty no estaba en mejores condiciones, así como todos sus hermanos, todos y cada uno de ellos fuera de combate. Inevitablemente se sintió asustado, pero no lo suficiente para no dormir otra vez. Ya analizaría esa historia en la mañana.

* * *

Despertaron deseando no hacerlo, y sin responsabilidades, nada, aparte de su sentido común, les impedía levantarse.  
El primero en hacerlo fue Todomatsu. Se levantó con el cuerpo pesado recordando que tenía que ir a trabajar.  
El segundo fue Jyushimatsu, con sus energías completamente renovadas alcanzó a Totty en el baño para acompañarlo mientras se arreglaba.  
El siguiente no fue nada más ni nada menos que Choromatsu, alegando que no por ser ninis tenían que ser unos irresponsables que durmieran todo el día. Así que después de ver como sus regaños no servían de nada, se fue tranquilamente a ver si podía encontrar mercancía nueva de su adorada Nya-chan en las plazas del pueblo.  
El último en salir de las calientitas mantas fue Ichimatsu dispuesto a alimentar a sus gatos. De ese modo quedaron los mayores durmiendo desparramados gracias a la mayor cantidad de espacio. La calma duró hasta el mediodía, momento en el que apareció Matsuyo golpeándolos para que mínimo se dignaran a comer y no estuvieran todo el rato llenando su casa de malas energías debido a su pereza.

Fue así que terminaron ambos en la mesa hablando de temas banales.

-Sí, Firebolt me ha dado mucha suerte en estas últimas carreras, definitivamente le seguiré apostando je je je ganaré montones.

-Lo que digas brother.

-Es que es tan rápido que parece un demonio, no, un fantasma deslizándose por la pista de carreras.

-Un fantasma... –susurró Karamatsu, recordando a medias los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. –O-oye Osomatsu ¿acaso sentiste que alguno se levantó anoche?

-¿Qué si alguno se levantó?... ¿Qué dices Karamatsu? Si todos estábamos medio muertos ayer. –río de manera despreocupada, pensando que quizás su hermano tuvo un sueño muy vívido, mientras no haya sido nada sexual estaba bien.

-Es que ayer sentí claramente como alguien me estaba tocando la pierna.

Sí, Oso pensó que debió ser algo sexual.

-Kara-chan es un pervertido. –dijo con un puchero burlesco.

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-Pervertido, pervertido.

Y así comenzó una pequeña pelea que terminó en risas, que si Karamatsu estaba desesperado o que Osomatsu sólo pensaba en sexo.

-Ja ja ja bueno, cuéntale a tu Onii-chan qué pasó ayer.

-Ja ja ja no creo que sea nada del otro mundo, tal vez sólo lo soñé, pero juraría que sentí claramente como alguien daba ligeros golpecitos en mi pierna para después apoyarse en ella. Fue tan real que incluso sentía la aspereza de las mantas tocando mi piel…

-Vaya… no esperaba que fuera algo tan… lúcido.

-Ni yo.

-¿Y si fue un fantasma? –mencionó Osomatsu pálido. –En ese caso tu Onii-chan no te ayudará.

-¡¿Eh?! Que malo eres Oso-niisan. –fingió dolor con una pose dramática y sólo eso bastó para que las risas comenzaran otra vez.

Así de normal transcurrió el día. En la tarde ya se encontraban todos reunidos haciendo nada. Y enfrascados en lo suyo la noche regresó.  
Ahora teníamos a un Karamatsu a la expectativa ¿y si lo volvían a tocar mientras dormía?  
Pero contrarío a lo que esperaba nada pasó, y nada volvió pasar en el trascurso de los días. Hasta después de dos semanas… 

No era que los sextillizos se durmieran tarde, sino tenían nada qué hacer generalmente se acostaban a las once, más o menos. Por eso fue que a nuestro protagonista no le costó tanto hacerse un aproximado de la hora de los acontecimientos.  
Últimamente tenía unos cuantos problemas para dormir, hablándolo con Osomatsu llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez se había sugestionado con sus delirios de borracho, pero ni esa explicación racional lo ayudó a calmarse y dormir tranquilamente.  
Sin embargo esa noche parecía que todo volvería a la normalidad, sus hermanos ya estaban bien dormidos y él estaba a nada de conseguirlo, cuando sintió nuevamente esos toquecitos. Despertó completamente, sólo para distinguirlos mejor. Era como si tres dedos dieran brinquitos en su pierna izquierda, subiendo cada vez más hasta que llegaron a su muslo. Se detuvieron, sólo para que después un fuerte manotazo lo hiciera incorporarse.  
Aterrado corrió a prender la luz.  
Sus hermanos se levantaron con recriminaciones modorras.

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa Kusomatsu?!

-Argh… apaguen la luz…

-¿Todo bien, niisan?

-Déjanos dormir, tengo suficiente con Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu moviéndose todo el tiempo.

El único que no decía nada era su hermano mayor que lo observaba con una sorpresa renovada. Se limitó a apagar las luces y volver a la cama, esta sería una noche muy larga.

La mañana siguiente fue un dolor de culo, textualmente y con agradecimientos especiales a Ichimatsu.  
Al despertar, todos sus hermanos menores lo regañaron por despertarlos, alegando que no habían podido dormir después, aunque él sabía que era mentira y cayeron como troncos en cuanto apagó las luces. Pero como si eso no fuera poco, terminó con un Ichimatsu pateando su trasero y alegando que le haría la vida imposible si le quitaba su precioso sueño. Además, ser devorado por gatos sonaba tan factible que decidió fingir demencia.

Caminando con su actual look "fashion" dispuesto a olvidar en su habitual puente, fue detenido por un preocupado Osomatsu.

-¿Todo bien?

-Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo, brother?

-No lo sé… quizá… ¡porque te levantaste a la una de la mañana a despertarnos a todos!

-Calma, calma brother. Tuve un mal sueño y no medí mis actos.

-¿Estás seguro de que fue un mal sueño?

-No…

Vale, tal vez él no era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, bueno, sí lo era, que sus hermanos no lo quisieran aceptar es otra cosa. ¿En qué estaba?... ¡ah sí! Tal vez él no era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, pero eso no le impedía ver que Karamatsu estaba preocupado. Fue por eso que como el gran y súper hermano mayor que era, decidió acompañarlo a ese puente dispuesto a oír lo que ocurrió con su pobre y asustadizo hermanito. –Vamos Kuso… digo Karamatsu. Tienes una anécdota "paranormal" que contarle a tu hermano mayor. –Y sonriendo a medias se fueron dispuestos a hablar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Cada vez más cerca

¿Le tienes miedo a la obscuridad? ¿No? Creo que deberías tenerlo.  
 **Are you afraid of the dark?**

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo no gano nada más que alivio en mis noches de insomnio con esto.

Advertencias: De momento ninguna, la historia irá trascendiendo y obscureciéndose en el transcurso de episodios. Disfruten. :3

* * *

La conversación con Osomatsu en el puente fue sencilla de contar, sentados en una banca Karamatsu trató de relajar el ambiente bromeando un poco sobre aquel "ghost". Él quería creer que definitivamente lo había soñado, aunque tanto él como su hermano sabían en el interior que algo había pasado.

Decidieron dejar de hablar del tema para no atraer energías y prefirieron volver a sus discusiones habituales, como que Karamatsu nunca conseguiría chicas haciéndose el chico "cool" o que Osomatsu jamás encontraría una tan podrida como él que disfrutara tanto del pachinko.  
Típicas peleas de hermanos que a solas se daban el lujo de tener.

Al llegar la tarde, asoleados y muertos de hambre gracias a la falta de dinero, caminaron en un cómodo silencio rumbo a casa.

-Sabes Karamatsu, desearía ir a el sentō a relajarnos, ya nos hace falta. –suspiró un cansado Osomatsu.

-A mí también me gustaría… pero antes deberíamos ir a casa por los otros.

-Mientras esas lacras paguen lo suyo está bien para mí.

Su día fue interesante, algo fuera de lo usual debido a que su hermano mayor estuvo todo el rato con él. Aunque fueran hermanos y compartieran el tiempo los unos con los otros, siempre era agradable pasar un día completo con alguno de ellos.

Desgraciadamente la noche llegó, no es que fuera un cobarde, pero debía admitir que algo dentro de él tenía miedo. Era un sensación tan profunda que pasaba casi desapercibida, casi, porque él podía sentirla.  
Una especie de temor, de desagrado hacia la obscuridad y lo que podía albergar, era casi primitivo.  
Ahí entendió porque Todomatsu no quería ir solo al baño cuando obscurecía.  
Era imposible saber qué se podía estar escondido en las sombras.

Con un pequeño resquemor se acurrucó mejor entre sus hermanos, sí, al menos los tenía a ellos y confiaba en que juntos nada les pasaría.

Las siguientes noches fueron una confirmación de esas palabras. O tal vez la antesala de lo que estaba por llegar.

* * *

No era la primera vez que escuchaba la ducha por la noche. Sería la una de la madrugada, quizá su madre o su padre se estaban refrescando por segunda vez de estas calurosas noches de Junio. Ciertamente eran insoportables. Dormitó un poco más hasta caer cual tronco.

Mientras todos desayunaban se le ocurrió preguntar a sus padres en la habitación de al lado.

-Eh mamá, papá ¿Por qué se han estado duchando tan tarde?

Las expresiones de sorpresa sólo ocasionaron que su estómago diera un vuelco. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿De qué hablas Karamatsu? Ni tu padre ni yo lo hemos hecho más allá de nuestra ducha de la tarde.

-Así es hijo ¿por qué lo dices?

Sí, si alguien lo presionaba era capaz de regresar la poca comida que había ingerido por la boca.

-N-no, no… por nada. So-solamente que me pareció escuchar que alguien se duchaba en la madrugada.

Tanto sus padres como sus hermanos lucían estupefactos.

-Kusomatsu, creo que tu cerebro se te fundió por tanta estupidez. Deberías dejar de ser tú, o mejor, deberías de suicidarte.

-¡Ichimatsu! –regañó Choromatsu. –No creo que sea eso, tal vez sólo lo soñaste, Karamatsu-niisan.

Una risa descompuesta se dejó oír. –Creo que tienes razón brother, últimamente he tenido sueños raros, quizá fue uno más de ellos.

Poco a poco el ambiente tranquilo regresó a la casa. Sin embargo, eso no ocultaba el hecho de que algo extraño ocurría.

* * *

La situación de el sonido de la ducha se extendió por nada más ni nada menos que dos días más, al cuarto, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por tratar de ignorarlo y de algún modo extraño consiguió alejarlo hasta desaparecerlo.  
Por primera vez desde los extraños acontecimientos la vida parecía sonreírle.

Fue hasta que Osomatsu lo asaltó nuevamente y se lo llevó casi a rastras rumbo al puente.

-Nunca me contaste con exactitud lo de la ducha, y sé que lo seguías oyendo, podía sentirte despierto. –Recriminaba un molesto Osomatsu mientras hacía pucheros.

-Perdón brother, pero no pasó nada.

Con un mohín en los labios empezó a regañarlo por la falta de confianza hacia su "Onii-chan".

Llegaron a la banca de la vez anterior, la que se encontraba curiosamente vacía.

-Bien, es tu última oportunidad para que yo, tu gran y fabuloso hermano mayor te perdone. Cuéntame todo lo que pasó.

Con un suspiro Karamatsu procedió a contar su historia.

-Bueno, todo empezó una preciosa noche estrellada, el aroma a primavera seguía plasmado en el aire y la fresca brisa hacía acto de presencia acariciándonos con una suavidad semejante a la de una madre con sus hijos…

Su relato se vio interrumpido por el sujeto a su lado el cual se revolcaba en el piso simulando un horrible dolor. –Du-duele… Kusomatsu, me partes las costillas.

La fresca risa de Osomatsu inundo el lugar. –Por favor, hazle un favor a "onii-chan" y no hagas tu historia tan dolorosa. –murmuró antes de reír nuevamente.

-Eres de lo peor oso-niichan. –jugueteó un "dolido" Karamatsu. –Está bien, creo que todo empezó, por primera vez, cuando me quedé dormido en el sillón, fue la noche en la que me dejaron olvidado en la sala. –Dijo con un tono dolido.- Recuerdo claramente haber dejado mis lentes junto con mi chaqueta en la mesa. Si mi memoria no me falla la ventana se encontraba cerrada, pero en ese momento yo no era consciente. El sonido de mis cosas siendo lanzadas me despertó, sin embargo yo pensé que debió ser el viento y seguí durmiendo… ahora razono que no fue algo por el estilo puesto que al despertar con the beautiful sunshine, la ventana estaba cerrada, todos continuaban dormidos y mis cosas estaban demasiado cerca de la pared, algo muy lejos de la mesa. Parecía que de verdad algo las había aventado…  
Después ocurrió lo que ya te conté, cuando me tocaron en las noches, y por último lo de el sonido de la ducha… aunque ya he dejado de oírlo, espero que sea una buena señal.

Su hermano lucía físicamente afectado, algo pálido y con su cara consternada.

-Kara… eso es digno de un cuento de terror. Dime que no juegas conmigo porque si lo haces juro que te partiré por la mitad.

-Te juro que no miento, todo pasó.

Osomatsu no tuvo más opción que creerle a esos ojos aterrorizados. Aunque no fuera algo típico o normal, ambos se pusieron a hablar de otras experiencias de esa índole. Casos que habían oído por ahí, que si el amigo de un amigo, que si el primo del amigo de un amigo. Que si Chibita, que si Izaya… compartieron anécdotas que les pertenecían y que no, anécdotas de personas y de películas que decían haberse basado en "hechos reales".  
Decir que la tarde se les fue en ello fue poco.

* * *

El paso de las noches y la tranquilidad se volvió algo habitual en la vida de nuestro protagonista. Olvidando casi todo por lo que había pasado hasta llegar a este momento, o debería decir aquel momento porque eso recién había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sabe, porque recuerda claramente, como apagó la luz con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Le tomó aproximadamente una hora o poco más conciliar el sueño, la sensación extraña de insatisfacción no quiso alejarse en ningún momento. En cambio, si se concentraba, podía sentir claramente como lo observaban, pero afortunadamente el cansancio lo venció.  
Sus sueños fueron extraños, ahora no recordaba qué era, pero si la sensación de estar en una pesadilla aunque él sabía que no estaba inmerso en una de ellas.  
Fue entonces que sintió como su cuerpo lo obligaba a despertar, quería seguir durmiendo, aún era temprano, cuando la ya familiar sensación se hizo presente. Sintió, puede jurarlo, como algo estaba casi sobre él y se apoyaba descaradamente en su muslo derecho.  
Despertó horrorizado, y… ¿sabes qué vio?... No vio nada, y lo agradeció tanto, puesto que el latir de su corazón estaba lo suficientemente desbocado como para encima ver algo que le ocasionara un paro cardíaco.  
Trató de levantarse del futón, le dolía mucho el cuello, como si hubiese dormido en una mala posición. Comenzó a moverlo y procedió a masajearlo aún sentado en la cama.  
Tocó algo extraño, era como una inflamación que ardía. La palpó con sus dedos intentado reconocer, intentando darle forma.  
Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y corrió al baño, tomando de paso su espejo.  
Ahí, con la habitación totalmente iluminada, tomo su espejo para reflejar su nuca. Tenía lo que parecía ser un rasguño de no más de tres centímetros. Rojo e hinchado. Intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas si se había movido mucho, pensó las mil y un maneras en las que él o alguno de sus hermanos pudo hacerle eso. Pero sus hermanos estaban tan dormidos como troncos y él despertó en la misma posición en la que había dormido. De espaldas y con los brazos a los costados.

Pensar en ello lo alteraba más, algo extraño estaba pasando, ahora estaba seguro de que algo raro estaba pasando…tenía que contarle a Osomatsu.

* * *

Hola nuevamente. Actualicé rápido gracias a que esta historia está… _basada en hechos reales_ muajajaja.  
Bueno, algo así, sólo una pequeña parte de estos dos capítulos. Los cuales quería contar.  
Estoy viendo la manera de convertir esto en una situación aún peor. Tal vez ponga los augurios que llegaron a darme sobre un fantasma violador, no lo sé, cualquier cosa puede pasar. xD  
Mil gracias por leer. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	3. El sueño

¿Le tienes miedo a la obscuridad? ¿No? Creo que deberías tenerlo.  
 **Are you afraid of the dark?**

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo no gano nada más que alivio en mis noches de insomnio con esto.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje inapropiado, escenas más o menos explícitas, e insinuación de abuso sexual a menores (no, no hacia los sextillizos). Disfruten.

.

.

.

Últimamente he desarrollado un cierto sentimiento de nictofobia que sale a relucir en cada oportunidad. Desde que estos acontecimientos empezaron a suceder me ha sido inevitable no mantener las luces encendidas cuando voy al baño o a la cocina, los rincones de mi habitación me parecen sospechosos y cada que veo un objeto en un lugar o posición diferente, juro por Dios, que me da un ataque de ansiedad. El miedo me corroe y eso es frustrante, frustrante porque hasta yo sé que es estúpido, pero lo es tanto como inevitable, puesto que a pesar de todo, está ahí.

* * *

Ver al segundo sextillizo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte era algo normal para sus hermanos, éste, generalmente lo hacía para verse como una persona misteriosa, reflexiva e interesante, sin embargo, no era más que un truco barato para que se le acercaran a preguntar. Es una táctica muy sabida y patética. Por este motivo, a ninguno le preocupaba mucho el semblante pensante del muchacho sentado en el tejado, porque probablemente no era más que otra técnica barata de ligoteo.  
Por otra parte, Karamatsu de verdad estaba perdido en la inmensidad de su mente, recordando, pensando. Analizando situaciones que escapaban de toda lógica y control.  
Trataba de desentrañar tanto sus vivencias como el sueño que acaba de tener, y es que fue tan extraño que sin querer lo recordaba...

* * *

 _Estaba en casa con sus hermanos, todos haciendo lo mismo de siempre, perder el tiempo que poseían de sobra. Él se miraba en su espejo, le gustaba ver sus gestos y ensayarlos para hacerlos más atractivos. Fue de esa manera que consiguió ver algo que lo dejo sin palabra, una niña pequeña lo miraba fijamente desde un rincón de la habitación. Tenía un vestido roído y amarillento por la mugre y el uso, cabello negro y enmarañado que conseguía ocultar un poco de su rostro, pero no lo suficiente, sus ojos negros y vacíos estaban clavados en él, mientras que sus labios pálidos y resecos le brindaban una sonrisa tierna._  
 _La escena le congeló los huesos ¿quién era ella y qué hacía en su sala?_  
 _Se volteó a ver a sus hermanos pero ellos seguían sin inmutarse por la intrusa. Su reacción pareció incentivarla a moverse, puesto que sus pequeños pies descalzos se pusieron en marcha a su dirección. Sintió la bilis en la garganta y la sangre en sus pies._

 _La niña caminaba tremendamente despacio, la ansiedad en su cuerpo parecía robarle la velocidad o reducir la del espacio-tiempo, pues sentía todo en cámara lenta, incluso el movimiento de su propio cuerpo al tratar de incorporarse y correr. Basta decir que fue inútil cuando sintió la tela del vestido y el pútrido olor en su cara._

 _Ahí estaba, una niña vestida de sucio blanco._

 _-¿Vas a ayudarme? –murmuró con aguda voz infantil._

 _Levantó la mirada lleno de confusión y ella le devolvió una mueca expectante._

 _-Dime que vas a ayudarme._

 _Justo en ese momento un fuerte sonido le llegó del patio, corrió esquivando a la niña para ver lo sucedido. No necesitó girar la cabeza para saber que ella lo seguía._

 _La escena de dos hombres desconocidos se hizo presente. Ambos se miraban cómplices y sonrientes, para después ver en dirección de la mala yerba._

 _-Espero que hagas las cosas bien, no me obligues a castigarte –escupió uno de ellos._

 _-Vamos, que estás ansioso de darle una lección, y yo muero porque lo hagas –dijo el otro con una mueca lasciva mientras bajaba una de sus manos y se sobaba el paquete. El primero rió estridentemente, limitándose a imitar el gesto del contrario._

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas… sí que tengo ganas, pero mi mujer no está en la casa, está pequeña puta no tendrá a quien llorar y sin sus gritos no es tan divertido._

 _-Vamos colega, una y ya._

 _Las risas de ambos ahogaban los gimoteos de fondo, fue cuando Karamatsu se atrevió a ver qué ocultaban esos cuerpos. La misma niña a su lado estaba ahí tirada, llorando con su piel salpicada de hematomas._

 _-¡Vamos cría, deja de llorar! ¡Si sigues con esa mierda me veré obligado a cumplir los deseos de tu padrino y darte un buen castigo!_

 _El silencio se hizo presente, sólo quedaban las lágrimas bajado por esas maltrechas mejillas._

 _-¡Y levántate ya mismo que este chiquero no se limpia solo!_

 _-Ja ja pero mira cómo se tarda, lo mejor es que le enseñemos a hacer las cosas con un poco más de prisa._

 _-Ganas no me faltan, pero quiero ver todo esto limpio, no más sucio ja ja ja_

 _Ambos parecían contar chistes que sólo ellos entendían, pero no hacía falta pensar tanto para ver a lo que se referían._

 _-¡Que te apures, mocosa!_

 _El pequeño cuerpo corrió pasando justo a su lado, dirigiéndose a la habitación principal._

 _-¿Por qué la dejaste ir? Si yo ya me había empalmado. Mira como la tengo con la sola idea de darle unas cuantas nalgadas –murmuró el aparente padrino. Efectivamente su pene estaba totalmente erecto, respondiendo a las caricias de su dueño._

 _-Calla que la mía está igual, y con sólo verte… -jadeó -juro que estoy chorreando. Por supuesto que yo también quiero darle unas cuantas ensartadas, pero hoy tenemos visita y no podemos darnos ese lujo._

 _-Es una lástima, me habría gustado hacer algo hoy._

 _-¿Y quién te dice que no? Después de todo, las visitas no duran toda la vida._

 _Aquellos hombres se quedaron charlando después de eso, y cuando estaba a punto de buscar a la niña una mano lo jaló, haciéndolo voltear en su dirección._

 _-¿Vas a ayudarme verdad? -preguntó tristemente la misma niña de antes._

 _-Pe-pero ¿qué dices? Si yo no puedo… no puedo hacer nada -se limitó a contestar. Estaba confundido ¿Quién era esta gente? ¿Qué hacían en su casa y por qué todo parecía más viejo?  
Perdido en sus divagaciones, un grito lo trajo de vuelta._

 _-¡¿Tú?! ¿Qué diablos haces ahí?_

 _Uno de los hombres se dirigió hacia él con un semblante tan agresivo que inmediatamente retrocedió, y como en cualquier mala película, mientras lo hacía, cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso._

 _-¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso?! –gateó como único escape, sus extremidades volvían a fallar miserablemente._

 _Él seguía avanzando con la ira pintada en los ojos, su amigo lo seguía de cerca, no de mejor humor. Tuvo miedo, ya casi llegaban a donde se encontraba, sólo quería encontrar una salida…_

 _Sin embargo, los pies lo atravesaron como a vil fantasma y pasaron de largo._

 _-¿Vas a ayudarme, verdad? –la niña estaba frente suyo, gateando a su posición. –Me ayudarás ¿no es así?_

 _-¿Qu-qué?_

 _-¿Verdad? –su semblante se deformaba brindándole un aspecto horroroso, ocasionándole incluso más miedo que el par de hombres esos, sin mencionar su grotesco gatear, era como si el verdadero asesino fuera hacia él._

 _-Ayúdame –y ya la tenía encima._

* * *

Entreabrí los ojos ¡Ahí estaba la niña! ¡Sobre mí, apoyada en la colcha del futón!  
Sentía perfectamente su mano en mi pierna. El terror me embargó.  
Desperté completamente y me incorporé, al momento de hacerlo ya no había nada… pero yo la sentí, podría jurarlo, no sólo la vi ¡La sentí!

* * *

Ese día trató de hacer las cosas como si nada, comió con sus hermanos como de costumbre, a pesar del mal sabor de boca y las náuseas, sobrevivió a los ataques de Ichimatsu y a las bromas de Osomatsu. Transcurrió todo normal hasta que terminó sobre el tejado pesando inevitablemente en todo lo ocurrido.

Tenía miedo, ahora sí debía admitir que estaba aterrorizado.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, después de todo yo también estoy de vacaciones y está semana la he aprovechado, pero no precisamente para escribir. Una disculpa.  
De igual modo quería agradecer a todos por sus bonitos comentarios, por seguir la historia y darle a "Favoritos", realmente son cosas que motivan a seguir escribiendo y me mejoran el día.  
Espero que les haya gustado la historia, muchísimas gracias.  
Nos leemos después.


End file.
